1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds and compositions for expanding the number of CD34+ cells for transplantation. The invention further relates to a cell population comprising expanded hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and its use in autologous or allogeneic transplantation for the treatment of patients with inherited immunodeficient and autoimmune diseases and diverse hematopoietic disorders to reconstitute the hematopoietic cell lineages and immune system defense.
2. Background
Hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) are capable of regenerating all blood products throughout the life of an individual, balancing their self-renewal with progeny differentiation. Hematopoietic stem cells have therapeutic potential as a result of their capacity to restore blood and immune cells in transplant recipients. Furthermore, HSCs have the potential to generate cells for other tissues such as brain, muscle and liver. Human autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation methods are currently used as therapies for leukemia, lymphoma, and other life-threatening diseases. For these procedures, a large number of stem cells must be isolated to ensure that there are enough HSCs for engraftment. The number of HSCs available for treatment is a clinical limitation.
The present invention relates to compounds and compositions for expanding hematopoietic stem cell populations and uses thereof.